


The End isn't the End until it is

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous violence, Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kill me,” Morgoth said, looking right at Sauron, who had lived by that name for so long he remembered no other. Their fortress crumbled around them and Sauron’s hands were covered in ash and rings.</p><p>“What?” he managed after too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End isn't the End until it is

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr from [sassy-yogurt](http://sassy-yogurt.tumblr.com/) who asked for: "Leave a “Kill Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character killing another."

“Kill me,” Morgoth said, looking right at Sauron, who had lived by that name for so long he remembered no other. Their fortress crumbled around them and Sauron’s hands were covered in ash and rings.

“What?” he managed after too long.

“Kill me,” Morgoth repeated, still too tall and large on his throne for Sauron to wrap his mind around the reality they were  _losing_. Their world was falling down around their ears. 

“I am not even certain I can,” Sauron said, too close to a wail.

The two jewels left on the crown cast strange shadows around the room as Morgoth turned his head. “Would you rather leave me to the mercies of the Valar again? Those who would chain me for millennium and demand I change my ways and bow to their moral judgement again, as if I am not of them, as if they are above  _me_  and always by virtue have been?”

“How could I kill you?” Sauron demanded again, hands going out in a large gesture, his heart rabbiting under his breastbone. It was not longer a question of technicalities.

“Because the other option is worse,” Morgoth said and the whole room shook again.

“I am sorry, m’lord,” Sauron said when he could speak again. 


End file.
